


Drunken Ficlet: Regrets

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>rcmclachlan requested</strong>: Post-Reichenbach; Sherlock comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Regrets

"Tell me," John tells him, low, but Sherlock can't, Sherlock _can't_ , Sherlock can't make words, can't remember, can't think, not with John's fingers deep inside him: hard, irresistible, undeniable.

"John," Sherlock manages, fingers clenching in the sheets, and John pushes in, burning hot and deep. Sherlock moans, rubbing his face against the mattress. "John, _please_ —"

"Tell me," John repeats, "and I'll fuck you."

Sherlock blinks, panting open-mouthed and desperate. John's fingers twist, merciless, and—"I'm sorry," Sherlock says in a rush, "John—please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—" and John says, "That's it," low, deep with satisfaction, "keep going," shifting up onto his knees.


End file.
